The Shadow Division
by The Shadow Division
Summary: Earth used to be safe...and then it wasnt. A new team of rangers is needed. This story encompases all of the seasons and features all the rangers. There's a bit of everything. Dark humor, romance and lots of action. Buckle up readers, this is gonna be one hell of a ride!
1. Prologue: A Short Lived Peace

**So, here we go...by clicking on the link you've signed on to follow this adventure. This fic is the result of a collaboration between three college friends and fellow Power Rangers Nerds. Because there are three of us involved in the writing of this fic, there's no set schedule for updates. But I promise, it'll be worth it. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Brands. We're doing this for the fun of it and not making any money off of this. All Original Characters are our property.**

**I think that's about it at this time...so without further ado...we present, The Shadow Division...(cue ominous theme music)**

* * *

><p><strong> Prologue<strong>

_Ever since the great heroes, the Power Rangers saved Angel Grove, many different power ranger teams have appeared. Each division saving the world from many different threats. Time went on and these many Power Rangers proved to us that as long as they were around the world the people who lived there were safe.…._

_Until a new evil showed itself. It called itself Necro Tech…a self-aware nano being bent on the destruction of all life. Many power rangers teamed up to beat this new threat, but all failed to do any real damage. In the process the Power Rangers lost their SPD division and It wasn't long before this evil being took over a whole city and used it as his base of operations. The people became worker slaves, forced to build his own army and no Power Ranger could get through without hurting the people of the city._

_Finally, in an act of desperation, five red rangers came together to challenge Necro-tech. Although they won the fight, they almost lost their ranger powers. But this victory was short lived. Necro-Tech's army was still active; the city was lost and Necro- Tech scattered itself in crystal fragments to regenerate._

_Seven crystals were captured and put away for the time being. The five red rangers knew necro-tech would come back an they knew that they weren't strong enough to beat him a second time. They sought the help of the white Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and with his wisdom, a plan was made._

_The crystals powers were harnessed into new ranger morphers. The vetrans sensed traces of dark energy still in the Nano-Morphers and came to the conclusion only those of dark spirit could wear the nano morphers. And so, a search began for seven dark spirited people who seemed fit to take on the dark mantle._


	2. Bruce

**So yes, I know that these chapters seem kind of short, but this thing is just starting to rev up. There's a possibility these chapter will get longer.**

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later<strong>

**South California Center for The Criminally Insane**

"Tommy, are you sure about this guy?"

Tommy looked over at Rocky and put a hand on his shoulder. Then he replied, "He may be unstable, but he is red ranger material. Trust me."

The two veteran rangers walked down a long white hall that had big metal doors to the left and right of them. Finally, they stopped in front of year another door, though this one was set away from all the others.

"Tommy, you I trust, but this guy…not so much."

The legendary ranger stared at the door and then put the card on the key pad.

"Sorry Rocky, but this guy is our last hope, and we are all out of options." Saying this, he slid the card down the slot and punched in the code. The security door made a buzzing sound followed by the sounds of the door unlocking.

Rocky and Tommy stood in silence as the door slowly opened.

In the room sat a shadowy figure, the mysterious figure paid no attention to Rocky or Tommy.

"Stay outside," Tommy said to his trusted friend. "I'm going to talk to him alone."

Rocky put a hand out stopping him. "I am not letting you in that room with that monster." He exclaimed.

Tommy smiled and then patted Rocky on the shoulder before entering the cell. A moment later, the door slowly closed, separating the two friends.

"Your friend seems misguided," said the mysterious figure. "I'm not a monster- just a man cleaning up the filth of the world."

Tommy sat down in front of the one who had spoken and replied. "You may have a sense of justice, but your methods are the only things that are misguided."

The man stared at the white ranger, studying him, wondering why the strange man was there. After about 5 minutes of silence the man knew his faint stare and awkward silence wasn't enough to phase Tommy.

"My methods make sure that those who sin don't come back. My methods make sure no more good people get hurt."

Tommy leaned forward. "I've been down that path, trust me; that road leads you nowhere. There's no honor, no justice. Only pain."

The man leaned forward letting his face hit the light. "What do you know about justice, huh?"

"Justice is about bringing those who do bad things to their knees and making them face what they have done." Replied Tommy.

"No. Justice is bringing those who do bad things to their knees and slitting their throats."

Tommy stood up. "But, don't you see? Killing people doesn't make it any better. It makes you just as bad as they are."

For a moment the man stayed quiet.

"Look, you lost your family to bad people, but killing bad people won't bring them back. You're just taking them from their families; families who probably cared for them enough to at least try and help them."

In that moment, the man stood up and walked to the back of the room.

"You didn't come here just to preach to me, did you?"

"No, I didn't." Tommy replied. "I came here to show you that there's another way to protect people."

"There is no other option. You have to kill people to make evil go away." Said the man as he faced Tommy.

"No, that's not true, you break their spirits, show them what happens when they try to spread evil, and make them wish they never angered you."

Tommy's words intrigued the man; it made him rethink his personal vendetta.

"Why come to me, Stranger? Why tell me this? I'm a lost cause." Questioned the man.

"Because even though your sprit is tainted, you have a chance to cleanse it and start a new chapter in your life, Bruce."

Bruce looked at Tommy and felt a sense of encouragement. Something he hadn't felt in a while. This stranger had come to him with something he thought he'd never have. Hope.

Bruce sat back down and stared at the floor. Then, finally he spoke.

"What's your name, Stranger?"

Tommy sat down in front of Bruce. " My name is Tommy Oliver."

"Well, Tommy what is it that you want with me?"

Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out something. Whatever it was, he kept it out of sight.

"You're aware of the heroes known as the Power Rangers, right?"

Bruce looked confused at Tommy's question.

"Yes, I do. A Power Ranger put me in here. In fact, if I recall it was a red Power Ranger."

Tommy stood up. "How would you like to be one?"

Bruce gave Tommy a skeptical look. "You want me to join the people who are responsible for putting me in here. The people who took five years of my life?"

A silence fell over the room. Tommy broke the silence. "Your own actions put you here. You lost 5 years of your life because of your crusade for false justice."

Bruce stood up quickly, knocking over the chair.

"My actions are because the Power Rangers failed me!" Yelled Bruce.

Tommy stood in shock and disbelief. A power ranger failing someone wasn't possible. "No, a power ranger would never fail the people." Said Tommy as he walked toward Bruce.

As Tommy came close. Bruce turned his back and walked to the back of the room again. His feelings overwhelmed his mind in a turbulence of emotion, not knowing how to say how wrong Tommy was.

"How did the Power Rangers fail you, Bruce? Tell me how they are responsible for your actions!" yelled Tommy.

Drawing back the tide of emotions, Bruce tried to give his answer in the simplest way. Slowly turning his head, Bruce took a deep breath and said. "They let my family die."

Tommy took a step back. He was shocked at Bruce's answer. Is he telling the truth? _How did the Power Rangers let his family die?_ He didn't know what to think; He could not comprehend Bruce's answer. With a faint sigh, Tommy had to ask how the rangers were involved in his families' death, but in the back of his mind he still felt skeptical about his own question.

"Bruce, how did the rangers let your family die?" He asked in a low tone.

Touching the wall and feeling around, Bruce pulled out a small blade. Noticing the knife, Tommy took a defensive stance.

"Put the blade down, don't do anything stupid." Warned Tommy.

The cautious words didn't faze Bruce as he ran the sharp edge across his index finger. The blood ran down his finger. Tossing the knife aside, Bruce began to draw something on the wall. A minute passed and when Bruce had finished his blood drawing, Tommy walked closer to see what it was. One the wall was a bloody cross. Bruce sat down 0n the floor and began to tell his story:

"It was November second. I was on my way home from school when a black cloud came out and blocked the sun. I didn't think anything of it, and so I kept walking. Then this big explosion went off." Bruce paused a moment and then hit the floor with his hand "Boom! It knocked me right off my feet."

There was another pause before Bruce continued. "Before I knew it, the streets were flooded with people. I had to push my way out of the streets. The explosion was close to where I live. I ran home and my house was in ruins but my family barely made it out. The city was in chaos. My dad rushed us down town to get out of the city, but on our way to the highway, a couple of gang bangers attacked the car. I managed to get out of the car and ran for help down the street. Not far off I saw this group of people in bright colors so I rushed towards them. It was the S.P.D. I begged them to help me save my family, but they just stood there. I kept trying to get them to follow me, but they just ran off. I ran after them, and in an instant I lost them. I didn't know what to do, so I rushed back hoping to save my family…but they were already dead."

Tommy felt sorrow then and his heart bled after hearing Bruce's story. He didn't know what to say or think.

Bruce stood up. "Tommy, I think our conversation is over. To answer your question, "No, I don't want to be a Power Ranger."

The metal door opened and two orderlies came in and put Bruce in a strait jacket and led him away.

"What happened in there?' asked Rocky with a confused look. Tommy stopped in his tracks. Rocky, go get the others and meet me at the old base."


End file.
